


晚甘

by zhiyijiang



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternative Universe - No wifes or girlfriends, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-15
Updated: 2019-09-15
Packaged: 2020-10-19 06:10:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20652476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhiyijiang/pseuds/zhiyijiang
Summary: “……美洲杯你提的事情？”“什么？”昆茫然道。“美洲杯？那时候我提了什么？”





	晚甘

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kinyo_tyhg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kinyo_tyhg/gifts).

里奥回到家的时候，被沙发上凭空冒出来的人吓了一跳。他放下手里的东西，换回鞋子；天色已晚，却不急着开灯。

“昆，醒醒。”

沙发上的家伙动了动，睡眼惺忪地倒着那几乎可以忽略不计的一小时时差。

“唔，你回来了，”他用手心揉搓着脸颊，“抱歉没跟你说……”

“飞机上没睡好？”

“嗯。”

灯光把昏暗的包装撕扯了个干净，露出明净的客厅。昆眨眨眼睛适应了光线才抬起头，看着他的朋友，甚至没有费力微笑。

“我……就是顺道来看看你。”

他从沙发上爬起来，坐着，怀里还抱着自己的背包。那背包像是成了他身体的一部分，里奥慢慢走过来，朝他伸出手，昆把已经与身体同温的行李交到他手里。

里奥晃了晃包：“什么东西哗啦啦响？”

“糖。”昆说。

安置好昆的背包，里奥有点难以置信又有点新鲜地看着他。

“我三十二岁了。”

“我知道啊——又没说是买给你的。”

已经三十二岁的阿根廷人笑起来，一半是因为料到昆的反驳，一半是因为看见他伸懒腰的模样，就忍不住想把孩子气的对话进行下去。

但还没等他把想法付诸实践，昆重新起了话头：“我订了机票，今晚飞马德里，大概还有……两个小时，我就得出发去机场了——正好你回来了，要不先做晚饭？”

晚餐是按营养师的要求配的，食材处理起来并不麻烦。里奥一边听昆说话，一边动手，熟练到已经可以自如地回绝昆“要不要我帮你”的提议。

他想起以前一起出去比赛，那时候他们年纪都还小，合住的房间总是一人一半泾渭分明，明明昆才是会把自己的那一半领地弄得乱七八糟的人，回程的时候一不留神还会丢东西，却总是在找不着他的时候一脸着急地表示“里奥不能没有我”，恳切又气人。

“我觉得你大概不感兴趣，不过，你要来一点吗？”里奥问，即使背对着昆，也舍不得放下提起多时的唇角。

不出所料，昆表示他来之前已经吃过东西了，并借口倒时差，只要了一杯清水。

即便亲眼所见，里奥也要怀疑眼前这个并不是他认识了十几年的塞尔吉奥。

昆坐在餐桌另一边，漫不经心地划着手机屏幕，沉默温吞地下坠，一直到陷进地板里，撒娇似地叼住他们的脚尖，却也不用力咬。

“你来看我就真的只是看看我吗？”里奥问。

话音落地，昆像是被提醒了似的，心虚地放下手机，转而注视着他的朋友。在火力这样集中的目光下，刚才还软绵绵的沉默霎时间不舒适起来。但里昂内尔·梅西的辞典里没有投降这个词。

里奥像是不能输似地硬着头皮把话说完：“我还以为你有别的事情要问……”

伤情吗？昆思考了一下，这段时间他们联系的次数并不少，该聊的事情都聊过了，如果有什么新进展，里奥会直接说的。短短几秒之内他没有合适的答案，倒是新生出了疑惑。

他不明白的只是今天晚上里奥如此小心翼翼的原因。

“……美洲杯你提的事情？”

“什么？”昆茫然道。“美洲杯？那时候我提了什么？”

他的队长简直被他的反问杀了个措手不及。

意识到他的反应不是里奥想要的答案，昆像个忘了结婚纪念日的丈夫，神情里困惑、无辜、惊恐和歉意混成一团，当场没了二十出头时“他最近都敢在打游戏的时候赢我了”的气势。

他看着里奥，脑子里一片空白。

（他们认识了很多年，所以大概他也这样看了里奥很多年。就算他的朋友长得再奇怪，这么长时间过去了，也早该看习惯了；反过来讲也是一样。）

（这么说来，如果长久以来他还没有看厌的话，那应该也能说明里奥很好看……吧？）

“哦，哦哦，”昆咬了一口空气，救命稻草以碎片形式蹦入脑海，他赶忙撒网打捞，“对，是我说的，要是我们拿到冠军……”

他能没说完。

那就是他和里奥甚至还各退了半步的原因。

最开始的确是说着玩的。小组赛开始前的晚上，他们各自坐在床边跑不远，因为有手机充电线连着，白色的插头并排乖乖坐在一起。

昆穿着短裤，房间温度其实并不低，但是膝盖处的皮肤感到了一丝冷意。他没放在心上，闲着的那只手搭在关节上，随意摩擦几下，好带给那块皮肉一点暖意。

下一刻就有另一个人的手加入进来。

“你怎么了？”里奥问，手机丢在一边，他蹲在昆身前，一双手都覆盖在昆的膝盖上，整整齐齐。

他离得很近，但昆很熟悉那个距离。

昆也丢下手里的东西，握住搭在膝盖上的手：“别紧张，里奥，只是有些冷罢了，我可以换条裤管更长的——或者现在就盖上被子。”他递给里奥一个宽慰的笑容，或许再多加点傻气，那样会更容易挥散这场虚惊。

紧绷的神经放松下来，里奥没有立刻收回手，他只是蹲在那里；而昆，鬼使神差地，他说：“要是咱们这一回拿了冠军，你就跟我在一起吧。”

房间安静了一秒。

昆刚想要随便说点什么圆过去，但里奥抢先一步在昆的大腿上拍了一掌，起身回到自己的床上。

虽然以他们的关系来说，这是个可以接受的提议，但并没人把那句话当真，因为在关灯之前，里奥说的是“睡觉”，而昆回答了他“晚安”。

“我是说，我怎么也是……总之，短暂地忘记伤心的事不也很正常吗？”昆磕磕绊绊地解释着，他尽量避免尴尬，不想提起“失恋”或者“失败”（相比之下他还是更讨厌后者）之类的词。

但他说的的确是实话。

“‘昆说是，里奥说不是，’”阿根廷队长一字一句读着新闻，“这就是你上次提议的原因吗？”

昆关掉举在头顶的嗓门很大的吹风机：“什么？”

里奥又重复了一遍，然后得到了一个从湿淋淋的银色头发底下抛来的媚眼。

“当然，亲爱的，”昆说，“你知道我有多爱你。给我点动力？”

“吹你的头发去。”他的队长大笑起来，出于默契也出于配合，因为心里知道昆其实无比渴望胜利和冠军，根本不需要再额外施加什么推动力。他们是一样的；现在重叠在一起，旁人就更没得比。

“里奥说不是”，安赫尔没有向媒体传达不实信息，里奥的确认为他们不是夺冠热门。但这不是赛前记者会，也不是混合区采访，他很乐意和昆搭档，任何时候都愿意，哪怕只是在闲聊中有一搭没一搭地把话说下去。

“至于这个提议，”于是他说，“也不是不行。”

话音落地，吹风机重新打开，继续哇啦哇啦地呼着热风，加上昆摇晃着的脑袋和身体，简直满满都是得意。

昆的理由无论如何值得原谅，甚至，其实责怪他才是毫无道理，毕竟结局已经摆在眼前了。

回家的那天，他们拖着各自的行李在车站分别，和往常一样拥抱。除了“再见”以外，昆只说了“好好休息”。这是他们的老规矩，作为顶级猎手，野兽总是寻找安全的地方独自舔舐伤口（除非伤得太重；不过，如今也没有什么打击还能严重到让他们在尘埃落定以后仍然需要彼此在场了）。

其实以前，亲吻，以及之后的更多、更越界的事情也不是没有过，只不过当发觉到那些发泄只会让事情变得更糟以后，他们就停止了那样做。这种转变是很自然发生的事情，就跟他们如今住一间屋子也再不抢遥控器了是一个道理。

长大了，老了，随便怎么说，总之分别至今，他们再也没向对方提起过美洲杯的事情。

昆一向是个大场面先生，进球就得进个惊天动地的，振奋人心的。里奥和他心照不宣各退半步，同时又想，这家伙前些年接我的传球怎么就没有这么惊人的默契。

“你其实不必……”里奥开口，明白这话会说得很艰难，昆能看见他的情绪和他未说出口的字句，它们都藏在他棕色的胡子底下发抖。

等待判决结果就是这么煎熬，昆绷紧肌肉，其实他知道，对于他的这位朋友来说，沉默就算是一种委婉的拒绝了。旧事重提，无论里奥说什么，他都会接受。只是如果要笑着点头，大概还需要一点勇气，想想开心的事怎么样——进球后汗湿的庆祝拥抱？他映在大巴车窗上的笑脸？

“我想说……关于我们之前说的事。”

……“生日快乐”，哦不，他在媒体面前信誓旦旦要报复里奥，给他来点刺激的，但其实根本没有。

“把比赛和你绑在一起是没有道理的，昆，这完全是两码事。假如冠军我没有争取到，至少我不能让随便什么人决定我和你。上帝也不行。”

其实他只说了生日快乐，而里奥看起来甚至还怪失望的。里奥根本不知道当时他有多紧张！……虽然其实他自己也不明白。

“我知道或许一时半会儿不好做决定，也不愿意为难你，但我不想要现在这样的关系。”

昆点点头。

他不是想表示同意，他是鼓励里奥说下去。他知道里奥会明白。

在他的生活里，很长一段时间当中，“只是朋友”和“可以追求的人”之间是有一条明确的界线的，他认识的人都在这条永远崭新的白线两侧齐刷刷各自成列；而里奥……昆只是不知道应该把他摆在哪一边。而今——

“你愿意和我约会吗，昆？”

一直被他握在掌心的里昂内尔·梅西这样问。

他这才意识到自己已经出了太多汗，慢慢摊开手心。

“太传统了，”昆说，“简直离经叛道。”

他这句前言不搭后语的评价，迅速缓解了屋子里比较成熟一些的那位阿根廷男人的难为情。他知道里奥不怎么擅长约人出去——他说什么来着，里奥就是不能没有他。

感谢上帝，他确信自己从十七岁起就一直在做正确的事情。

从里到外收拾好自己，塞尔吉奥·阿圭罗终于一心一意地回答道：“我愿意。”

——停顿了一下，他很忧郁地瞥了一眼手机：“我不想破坏气氛，但是我的航班……”

再说下去里奥大概会咬他一口才肯放他走。

昆捡起他被冷落在一边的背包，翻出了那包糖果，包装纸亮晶晶的，也脆脆的，一碰袋子就哗啦啦地响。他把糖果塞给新任的约会对象：“如果没那个口福，也可以分给你喜欢的小朋友。”

里奥低头看了一眼怀里抱着的礼物，干脆给昆装回了包里。

“那我走啦。”昆说。他不想为难里奥的小腿肌肉，决定自己打车去机场。

像个不情不愿地面对新学期的学生一样，他站在门口——而把扣上帽子放在最后一步是一个多么伟大的决定啊——

仅次于吻别。

“怎么了？”里奥问。

“能再来一下吗？”昆飞快回答。

**Author's Note:**

> 是写给不拆老师的19岁生贺（？）！（纠结了很久不敢发出来(:3 赶着15日的尾巴发出来，结果还被lof吞了。）  
跳足球同人坑一年多，暗恋（并不是）不拆老师的时间比她知道的长一点（并没有），玩得很开心，也受了很多照顾。  
想要道歉（为很多事），但是更想说谢谢。  
感谢她总是让我觉得我实在是个非常走运的人。  
也祝福她平安顺心，想要的都会有。
> 
> ps玫瑰曲奇真的好味！（拇指


End file.
